Jake Kaufman
Jake Kaufman is an American freelance video game music composer previously affiliated with the Big Lion Music label. Prior to his first commercial project he originally created remixes under the alias "virt". From January 2010 to November 2014 he was the lead audio designer at WayForward Technologies, having been associated with the company since the early 2000s. Originally dealing with portables, Kaufman offered his talents to the Capcom-distributed Game Boy Color game Shantae. The game continues to see a strong following and was eventually re-released in 2013 through the Nintendo 3DS' Virtual Console service. Kaufman has recently returned to Capcom releases through remixes of themes from the Darkstalkers series and the NES cult classic DuckTales. Other titles Kaufman worked on include Contra 4, TMNT, Red Faction: Guerrilla, Mighty Switch Force!, and Double Dragon Neon. Production History *''Shantae'' (2002) -- Music Composition (Developed and owned by WayForward) *''Legend of Kay'' (2005) -- PlayStation 2 version, composer. *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (CD) (2009) (as virt) *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' (2013) *''DuckTales: Remastered'' (2013) -- Audio Guy (Developed by WayForward) *''Legend of Kay Anniversary'' (2015) -- composer. Song Credits Shantae '' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *File Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Burning Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Risky Boots -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Flashback -- Composition & Arrangement *Harbor Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Dance Room -- Composition & Arrangement *Day Travel 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Caverns -- Composition & Arrangement *Night Travel 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Water Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Conversation -- Composition & Arrangement *Labyrinths -- Composition & Arrangement *Found Item -- Composition & Arrangement *Trapped Genie -- Composition & Arrangement *Zombie Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Minigame -- Composition & Arrangement *Minigame Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Minigame Lose -- Composition & Arrangement *Minigame Win -- Composition & Arrangement *Day Travel -- Composition & Arrangement *Underground -- Composition & Arrangement *Night Travel -- Composition & Arrangement *Oasis -- Composition & Arrangement *Labyrinths 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Finish Puzzle -- Composition & Arrangement *Bandit Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Tinkerbot Boss Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Risky Boots Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Credits -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement ''Chiptuned Rockman *Tornado Man Stage (Integer Spin mix) -- Arrangement Darkstalkers Resurrection *Electrostatic Remix -- Composition & Arrangement Trailer theme *Hunter Theme (Remix) -- Arrangement *Savior Theme (Remix) -- Arrangement DuckTales: Remastered *Title Theme -- Arrangement *Trouble in Duckberg -- Composition (w/Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement *Money Bin -- Composition & Arrangement *Quack-a-rooney -- Composition & Arrangement *Scrooge's Office -- Arrangement *I'll Be a Roast Duck -- Composition & Arrangement *The Amazon -- Arrangement *Transylvania -- Arrangement *Well Bless Me Bagpipes -- Composition & Arrangement *African Mines -- Arrangement *The Himalayas -- Arrangement *The Moon -- Arrangement *I've Got a Bad Feeling About This -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Mount Vesuvius -- Composition & Arrangement *Dracula Duck -- Composition (w/Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement *The Dime Chase -- Composition (w/Mark Mueller), Arrangement *Game Over -- Arrangement *Gyro's Hidden Stage -- Arrangement *Or Rewrite History -- Arrangement *Death -- Arrangement *Stage Complete -- Arrangement *Magic Coin -- Arrangement *The Richest Duck in the World -- Composition (w/Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement *Credit Medley -- Composition (w/Mark Mueller & Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement *The Moon (Piano Arrangement) -- Arrangement *Trouble in Duckberg (8-bit Version) -- Composition (w/Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement *Money Bin (8-bit Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *Quack-a-rooney (8-bit Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *Well Bless Me Bagpipes (8-bit Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *I've Got a Bad Feeling About This (8-bit Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *Mount Vesuvius (8-bit Version) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Dime Chase (8-bit Version) -- Composition (w/Mark Mueller), Arrangement *Or Rewrite History (8-bit Version) -- Arrangement *The Richest Duck in the World (8-bit Version) -- Composition (w/Hiroshige Tonomura), Arrangement Trivia *Co-founded video game music remix website VGMix. He continues to administer the site to this day. *Has had his arrangement ideas for DuckTales since he was 10. *He is a high school dropout. External Links *Wikipedia article *Bandcamp site *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gov2QgSY9OQ Youtube video: DuckTales: Remastered panel at SDCC 2013] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wihyFSQhL4 Youtube: DuckTales: Remastered - Music Duckumentary] Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people